1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood mounted safety mirror for vehicles and more particularly pertains to allowing a driver to see what road conditions are on both sides of the road with a hood mounted safety mirror for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle safety devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle safety devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing blind side viewing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,412 to Kaiser et al. discloses the ornamental design for a vehicle hood ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,941 to Tedrahn discloses a removable car hood ornament apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,562 to Szperkowski discloses the ornamental design for an automotive hood ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,184 to Kubitskey discloses the ornamental design for an automotive hood ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,633 to Haley discloses a vehicle blind side mirror system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hood mounted safety mirror for vehicles for allowing a driver to see what road conditions are on both sides of the road.
In this respect, the hood mounted safety mirror for vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a driver to see what road conditions are on both sides of the road.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hood mounted safety mirror for vehicles which can be used for allowing a driver to see what road conditions are on both sides of the road. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.